


daffodils

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of canon divergence, Drabble, F/M, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Drabble. Lance laments and walks into Pidge at the end.small mentions of allurance, sheith, and shayxhunk.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. been awhile. Didn't really finish the series at all but this baby came out of nowhere. Haven't been updating for some years now.. Med school is.... pretty tough. but here ya go. Originally from tumblr (@ellipsesarefun)

This is becoming a waste of time. Lance sighs the words out of his mouth, as his brain barely processes the lecture in front of him. If there was one thing he couldn’t get away with when sitting at the very first row, it’s falling asleep. Especially with a prof that whacks you in the head at the first sign of inattention.

He lets out a groan at the squeaky noise the chalk makes against the board. It’s a stark contrast from the advanced and quintessence-based Altean technology he’s witnessed and utilized during his time at the castle. There were touch screens, holographic images the float throughout the entirety of the room for everyone to see. There were people he couldn’t forget, people he couldn’t stay in touch...

People he lost. Or.. a person. A person whom he held close to his heart once.

Fresh out of war and everyone is off to places farther than a human eye can see.. Keith joined forces with the Blade of Marmora but is on vacation with Shiro at a nearby star system. Hunk and Pidge have been venturing to much farther galaxies, combining their engineering prowess for all the universe to applaud. Hunk is spending his sweet time with Shay, as seen from their recent video calls. Pidge, well. He hasn’t heard from her for a month, but that’s typical. Probably brooding mathematical equations he can barely comprehend in a lab somewhere. 

And Lance..? What about Lance..? 

He casts a heavy look at the empty notebook in front of him, his pen untouched and capped. 

He doesn’t know.

The school bell rings. The professor abruptly ends the lecture and the students rush out of the classroom. Typical lunch time. Lance arranges his things, his mind already thinking about what to eat. He shrugs off other intrusive thoughts and leaves the room with his stomach growling. 

He wasn’t sure if there was some cosmic universe who answered at least one question in mind but he spots a pair of round glasses and that awful, thinking pouty face. He knows that thinking pouty face from even a thousand galaxies away. 

“Oi Pidge!” He calls out. Immediately his voice pulls her out of whatever she’s crafting in her head and she turns to him.

“Hey Lance!” She responds with equal enthusiasm, approaching him with the familiarity of a friend. He might be overthinking it, but he hears a tone of affection in that typical Pidge voice. Ah, he must have missed her a lot. 

“It’s been awhile!” He says with a smile, rubbing a neck with his hand, “What brings you here?”

“Came to see my fam. Wanna come with me for a brief catch up?” She offers with a gesture towards the hall to the cafeteria. He doesn’t pause for a second when he accepts her offer, responding with his classic teases that riles her up. She doesn’t huff at him at all like he’d expect her to, and instead rolls her eyes playfully. 

Somehow that jolts his heart to a 100 bpm and he doesn’t know why.

“Come on. Let’s go before my brother orders ahead of me!” She says. And he follows, wondering if this would be the start of something new. 


End file.
